


100 Things #84 (Gakuen Heaven)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [84]
Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #84 (Gakuen Heaven)

It wasn't a double date. At least not technically. Supposedly it was just four friends getting together to have dinner and possibly ice cream. Maybe a movie after, depending on how things worked out. The fact that Kaoru and Omi were clearly a couple didn't change the dynamics at all. Nor did the guilty, longing looks that Takuto kept sending Koji. It was clearly not a double date or, for that matter, an attempt at match making because really, that would be beneath Kaoru and Omi only cared about computers, not people. Well, people who not Kaoru anyway. Still, if one was not careful and read too much into the way Koji held the door open or how his fingers lingered a little longer than necessary on the small of Takuto's back it would be easy to misunderstand.


End file.
